New School Years
by GreenandPurpleMonkeys
Summary: TJ and the gang start middle school and real life. What happens if real things come to haunt their lifes?
1. Prologue

The school bell rang and kids flew out the doors. One group of six lagged behind. T.J Detwieler and his friends sat on the stairs, talking about summer plans.

Vince and Gretchen were in deep talk about going to the lake the first weekend. Mikey and Gus were discussing the new ice cream flavors Kelso was making for the vacation. T.J was creating plans - tee-peeing the west side golf course, Randall - and Spinelli was strangely quiet for being Spinelli.

T.J felt worry creep up on him. She had never stayed so quiet so long. So, he decided to ask, "Spin..." Everyone perked up at his voice. "something wrong? You're really quiet today."

"Sorry guys. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" All the guys were worried now. Spinelli never thought this much.

"Oh poor Spinelli what thoughts drive you to silence?" Mikey asked, as poetic as ever.

"Family things." Spinelli sighed, "My parents think the reason the reason I'm so unlady like is 'cause we're not close enough to our 'European roots.'" Quoting her mom's sentence Spinelli frowned. "they decided to take me and my brothers on a three month vacation in Venezuela."

Gretchen's eyes took the shape of hockey pucks. "Venezuela, Italy!?"

"That's the one. Mom hopes it'll also 'bring us closer together.'" Using her mom's words once again.

"So you're leaving?" Gus's smile had vanished and replaced by a thin line.

"Yep." The gang's faces fell. "We leave first thing Saturday morning."

"But that's the first day of summer! It's so unfair!" Gus had gotten used to the whole gang around during summer.

"Yea, but I hear they have REALLY cool boats.

That ended the conversation. But T.J couldn't help feeling hollow deep inside.


	2. All Returned

Hopefully this is longer then the prologue. Spinelli was supposed to be going to Venice, not Venezuela so it say Venice in here. Forgot to put in the disclaimer - I don't own recess that belongs to Paul and Joe. Damn them. Enjoy!

--

Summer vacation had felt like two and a half years instead of months. T.J was just happy the whole group was back. After Spinelli left for Italy, Gretchen had gone to New York with her parents, and Vince went with his brother to look at colleges.

So he jumped out of bed, hurriedly dressed, flew down the stairs. T.J quickly ate breakfast, called a quick 'bye' to his mom, and ran to Kelso's - the gang's safe get away.

When arrived two were already seated at their usual spots around the circular table.

Gus and Mikey had changed a little since they saved the summer from demented Dr.Benedict.

Gus had started to grow taller and more backbone. Since Spinelli left Mikey had temporarily taken her role to protect the little kids and it paid off. He had lost some weight and replaced it with muscle.

T.J walked over to the table, slid into his regular seat between Vince's and Spinelli's empty ones.

"Heard from Spinelli since she left Italy?" Gus asked, taking a break in finishing his vinilla/chocolate milkshake.

"No." T.J sighed, "She was supposed to call soon as she got in."

"Don't worry." Gus said, "Maybe she had to stay at home for a while. You know take a nap, a bath, get over jet lag."

The bell rang, but the group paid no notice.

"What about Vince?" T.J asked Mikey.

"What about Vince?"

T.J turned to face the jersey wearing pre-teen. "Hey there you are. Welcome back."

Vince plopped down on his chair. "Thanks. And don't worry about Gretchen or Spinelli. Gretch called me after I landed and said that her and Spinelli had lay over together then boarded the same plane back. Should be here soon."

"Oh what fate for our female friends to meet on their journey home." Mikey sang.

"Uh, yea."

The bell rang again

"I wonder where Gretchen is." T.J wondered.

"Right behind you."

The four males jumped and turned to the red head genius.

" Oh, hi."

Gretchen stood in front of them wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt with I LOVE NYC written acrossed the top.

"Hi."

Gus came up from his milkshake, "Now all we need is Spinelli."

"Someone say my name?"

The four boys looked around for their hidden last group member.

Gretchen smiled, and sat in her chair next to Vince.

Left in her spot, leaning on the rails by the booth was Spinelli smiling at the boys.

"Hey." All the boys sang.

Spinelli stepped away from the railing stood next to T.J. And all the boys jaws dropped.

Her raven black hair hung down her back, longer then normal, blue diamond flats covered her small feet, a blue t-shirt clung to her upper body with a picture of the Tajmahal in the middle and her legs were covered a sparkly blue wrap skirt.

Gretchen laughed "You look like the guys in the airport."

Gus recovered first. "Nice look Spinelli."

T.J realising he blocked Spinelli's seat stood and gestured for her to sit. She flashed him a death look then smiled. Spinelli squeezed by him, her bare arm rubbing against his causing a shiver up their spines.

Gus looked at the three arrivals, "Did you bring pictures?"

At once the three yelled "Duh!"

Vince pulled his out first. "Colleges were boring so Chad took me to the grand canyon. That was better." He showed picture after picture of him pretending to jump off the edge. Too many. Gretchen finally Asked "Is all you have?"

Vince smiled at her, "Yea."

The gang groaned.

Gus looked at Gretchen. "Your turn."

Hers were better. She showed sky scrapers, restaurants. Her family, her family in the restaurants, in the hotel, the hotel.

When she put them away, Mikey turned to Spinelli.

"You're turn fair Spinelli."

So, Spinelli took out six photo packets. The first held places from Venice. The second, her family at those places. Vito and Joey bugging their younger sister occasionally. The third all boats. When asked Spinelli replied "I liked the boats." The fourth her rich uncle's house. The fifth and sixth held pictures of Spinelli and five others, all Italian, the gang didn't recognize.

Spinelli took the first group picture, the six of them at the beach, the three girls sitting on the three guys shoulders, Spinelli in the middle.

She pointed to girl on the picture Spinelli's left, a blond girl with a small sweet smile, "This is Ann Adami. Really sweet girl, a little too sweet." Her finger moved to the guy who's shoulder's Ann was on, he had black hair falling in front of his face and a laughing smile. "Adam Sposato. He's my cousin and Ann's boyfriend." Spinelli moved to the last girl, a brunette wearing a mischievous smile. " Abagail Leoni, only call her Abby. She's basically a female T.J." Spinelli smiled at T.J and he smiled back, they held their gaze for a moment, before she turned back to the picture. Her finger landed on the guy Abby sat on, a brunette, small smile,fingers making piece and OK signs. "Cal Adami. Ann's brother and Abby's boyfriend, even though they don't know it yet. But he will be." Spinelli pointed to the last guy, the one who stood under her, black spiked hair, cool smile, and arms wrapped tightly around Spinelli's ankles. "Micheal Dragotto. Great guy. Cool too, lives next door to my uncle. He's a charmer, or thinks he is."

That ended the pictures, and the gang ordered milkshake after milkshake, and ice cream after ice cream. All secretly wishing the first day of jr high would never come.

--

OK, maybe you can see what's happening between Spinelli and T.J if not that's ok. You'll find out. I had a better version typed but stupid me accidentally deleted it before I could save it. Hopefully you like this one, if not let me know. And I'm only gonna do this every other chapter - REVIEW. Now that that's over for now, keep reading!


	3. First Day part 1

Sorry it took so long, I had school, a crap load of homework, another piece of writing I had to write as homework and I had no idea what to write for the third chapter, the first and second were easy - intros usually are, but this was kinda tough. I finally got it though! Oh and then I got REALLY sick. I do introduce some new people in this chapter, and some old people, who are just different.

I never described what T.J looked like. I guess I was too determined to introduce Spinelli's Italian friends. Who may or may not show up, sometime, or no time. I won't tell you.

Sorry it's short

Rika24: Yea it is. I love that couple!!!! It's also some over couples too. TS is so cute!

shana852963: Again sorry it took so long!

Fanficboy: Thanks, glad you like it! Maybe, what's your name?

mystakenidentity: Sorry, didn't mean to be mean. Hopefully I'll never do that again. Even though I have no idea how I was being rude. Let me know if I do do it again.

Everyone else: Keep reading!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The First Day of Seventh Grade**

The alarm in Vince's room blared as the hands struck six o'clock. Vince, half a sleep, knocked it off the end table by his bed. Ten minutes went by and Mrs. Lasalle knew her son had fallen back to sleep. She climbed the stairs leading to the second level, stopped half way up and yelled "Vincent! Get up it's the first day of school! GET UP!"

At his mom's pounding voice pierced the silence of the pre-teen's bed room, Vince slipped and fell with slight boom onto the floor. He quickly jumped up, dressed in his new light blue jeans,a green t-shirt jersey, shoved on his high top sneakers, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

Mrs. Lasalle only had enough time to make buttery toast, and by the time Vince got to it the butter made it mushy. So, he opened the garbage lid, and threw it away. He looked at the clock, realising he was supposed to meet the gang at the corner and walk to Sparrow T Agnew (N/A Have no idea how to spell that) middle school, where they'd be starting their first day of seventh grade.

---------------------------------

Unlike Vince, Gus had been awake before the sun. His father running practice drills on him for the new school year and new school. When the clock in the kitchen said eight fifteen, Gus grabbed his backpack, yelled a 'goodbye' to his parents and headed to the gang's new morning meeting spot.

----------------------------------

Mikey. like Gus, didn't have troubles getting up that morning. All month he had actuallybeen looking forward to starting the new school year with his five best friends.

----------------------------------

Gretchen was also looking forward to starting the new school year. Her mind hadn't been successfully challenged in three months. She needed the learning, the culture, the numbers, the structure! And today Gretchen was going to get it. Putting her blue jacket over her blue t-shirt and jeans, Gretchen climbed down the stairs, grabbed an apple off the kitchen table and headed out the door.

-----------------------------------

Weirdly, Spinelli, like Gus, had no trouble getting up that morning. Although she could have done with out it being the first day of school. Especially since her mom was sitting on the couch, looking at family photos, and muttering 'Why do they have to grow up?'

After getting on skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt with 'You made me get up for this?' written in dingy pink letters across the chest, and pinkish purple flats, she stuffed her two new binders in her new backpack. Then, decided to leave her hair down again, the raven black locks gently waving down her back.

The door behind her opened, in it's place was Spinelli's 16 year old brother, Joey leaning against the door frame. " Hey Squirt. Mom wants you to get down stairs, she wants to tell you Vito's picking you up from school."

"Are you ever going to get your license?"

"Why would I do that when it's so much fun bugging Vito?" Joey said, shrugging.

Spinelli laughed. "I wonder when T.J's going to get here." T.J had promised the night before he'd pick her up and they'd walk to the corner

"I wonder when you're going to tell them about your name change." Spinelli had decided to change her name when she changed her appearance in Italy.

"I was planning on it." Her eyes studied the ground.

"Just hurry up and do it, Ash."

In the distance the door bell rang.

* * *

Ok well, again, sorry it's so short, I needed to upload something!


	4. First Day part 2

Ok, so hope fully, this one is longer than the last. It better be.

Jade - I figured you meant it like that. Sorry for having to make you wait! Glad you like it!

Rika24 - Yea, she did. But it's not that big a deal. I'm not that creative with names most of the time!

x-OmgIt'sRach-x - I WANT IT TOO!! :)

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

T.J however did have trouble waking up. Not because he dreaded the first day of school, but because it took him till three in the morning to finally fall asleep. T.J's mind had been on other things, Spinelli for instance. When did she become a girl? She looked absolutely beautiful yesterday.

Then T.J realized he called her beautiful. Then he realized she was, Spinelli was a beautiful girl.

From down stairs, stood at the bottom of the stairs yelling at her son to get his but in gear and down to the kitchen. So T.J finished dressing in his usual white t-shirt, denim jeans, and black jacket Spinelli had hooked him on. Then grabbed his red hat and enthusiastically jumped down the stairs.

As he went, T.J caught a reflection of himself in the wall mirror, his blue eyes staring back at him. Spinelli wasn't the only one who had extensively changed. T.J now stood at five foot four, had lost his baby fat along with gaining his height, his hair had flattened and could no longer be called 'hat hair' but 'skater hair' as Spinelli called it.  
The clock on the opposite wall read 8:17. T.J silently yelled at himself and continued down the stairs.

Spinelli was waiting for him, course she lived ten seconds away, but still that was ten seconds away.

T.J grabbed an apple, tossed it in the air and caught it with ease. Biting into the green skin, he strolled out the door and crossed the narrow street.

Spinelli's house sat acrossed the gray asphalt, a black gray Victorian home. One car in the drive way - a blue Honda, Vito's new car.

T.J climbed the small carpeted stairs to the faded green door. He raised his hand, and pressed the white button on next to the door. It took awhile but the door opened to reveal an older teen, dressed all in black, hair spiked on his head, and a small smile on his face,

Vito Spinelli, looked T.J up and down, then said "Here to get Sis?"

T.J looked back at Vito, used to his visual speculations, " Yea. She ready yet?"

He turned his head into the house. "Hang on let me find out." Vito opened the door the rest of the way, signaling T.J's permission to enter.

T.J closed the door behind himand watched Vito walk to the bottom of the faded purple carpet stairs .

He put one foot on the first stair and one hand on the banister. "Sis! You ready to go to hell?!"

A tough, and distant female voice replied, "Almost V!" She paused," Not sure about the hell part though!"

Another older teen appeared at the top step, black jeans, red top with Green Day across the top in brigade letters, skater hair, and a smile. "Ash is trying to deal with being separated from Mikey." On the last word Joey clasped his hands together, the name sounded as if he was sickened of it, and continued his slow strut down the stairs.

T.J raised his eyebrows, 'Mikey'?

Vito laughed, "I bet he's more depressed."

"Ok ready." Spinelli's voice came from the spot Joey had vacated.

T.J stared at her. Those pants show off more then that skirt! He thought, trying to get his voice and stomach back as Spinelli reached her brothers,

She continued her walk over to T.J while her brothers stayed in placed, arms crossed. When she reached him, Spinelli put her fist in the air, and shouted "Let's continue our death march to the hell chamber!" She opened the front door and motioned T.J out first waving to her brothers.

As the door closed, Joey was heard. "Don't forget to tell them sis!"

The two jogged back down the porch stairs. "Don't forget to tell who what?" T.J asked when they reached the sidewalk.

Spinelli looked straight ahead as they continued down the sidewalk. " About my name decision."

"What about it?"

She sighed, "I decided to start going by Ashley from now on."

T.J stopped in his tracks. That wasn't what he expected. How could Spinelli suddenly decide to go by the name she despised the most in the universe in one summer? It wasn't like his best friends at all.

"Teej say something." Spinelli halted and faced him. "I want your opinion."

"My opinion?" T.J had no idea what to say. That was a first, he always had the words to cheer up a friend or even random strangers. "I think it's up to you. I'm ok with it, I guess. As long as I don't have to use that piece of shit as a name."

"Course not." She replied, the giggles breaking through her voice. "You can always call me Spin. No matter what."

"Good." They both smiled, their gaze locking. "So what made you change your mind about that horrible excuse for a name?" He asked as they continued striding along.

"Remember the friends I told you guys about" T.J nodded. "They called me Ashley and I guess I decided it was time to be a little bit more of a girl. Plus, get a new start. We're seventh graders baby!" She exclaimed 'baby' with a fling of her head, and a French accent accentuating her Italian one.

As they turned the corner, T.J flung his arm around her small shoulders "It is time for a new start. And change." T.J inhaled heavily, gathering his courage. "Speaking of change, Spin would you g- ?"

"Spinelli! T.J!" Someone behind them interrupted.  
At their names, the duo turned, a grin plastered to Spinelli's face, and found an also smiling Vince coming toward them.

T.J sighed. There went his first plan of 7th grade and jr. high.

The trio their walk, Vince in between the two neighbors, talking about the basketball game that was on the previous night.

Spinelli snuck a peek at T.J on Vince's right, he had grown up alot since their days of pounding Lawson with water balloons, and kissing behind the dumpsters. She could have killed that jersey wearing, over paid, stuck up, attention hog. Spinelli felt her anger rising and tried to image T.J's hand on her shoulder, she instantly calmed.

"Then Evans (N/a I don't know any basketball players, so I made one up!) shot up and BAM! Made the winning basket!" Vince finished. He turned to the silent duo. "What's up with you two? You're so quiet."

Spinelli opened her mouth to answer, but another female voice came out. "Guys!"

The three turned to the next adjoining street. Gretchen was there, fast - pacing over towards them.

Spinelli took her bag off her shoulder and switched it to the left one, before running over to greet the other girl.

T.J glared at Vince, "I was just about to ask her and you show up!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest brick wall.

Confusion replaced curiosity. "What?" Vince thought about it for a moment. "You mean you were actually going to ask Spinelli that?"

"No, I was going to ask her if there happened to be any truth behind the rumor that her 2nd cousin 3 times removed is the Easter bunny." Sarcasm flavored every syllable. "Of course I was going to ask her that!"

"Wait, there's a rumor that Spinelli's 2nd cousin 3 times removed is the Easter bunny?" Another voice caused them to jump.

Standing next to their elbows was Gus, with Mikey right behind him. T.J turned to face him. "No. I was being sarcastic."

Gus grinned, "That's usually Spinelli's field, don't ya' think?"

"Didn't anyone inform you army brat, that these boys don't think?" The girls rejoined the circle, laughing smiles present on their faces. Spinelli put her arm around Gus. "And what's usually my field?"

He grinned at her. "Sarcasm."

"Oh. Yea, that it is." She grinned back, pulling her arm back. Spinelli turned to Mikey. "I was serious though. I think you're the only one of the male species that has actually had an intellectual thought pass through that unused muscle in your head."

The teen blushed faintly. "Thank you my sweet Spinelli. I try to raise the IQ of the common male human."

"Too bad it doesn't seem to be working." Gretchen muttered.

The three burst into giggles, while the others scowled. T.J pushed Vince aside and put his arm around Spinelli again.

"Ha ha very funny. However I think you lower the IQ level of the female species and Gretchen makes up for it and even adds more to it."

Spinelli locked eyes with him again, the anger in stare flowing into his body. " Oh yea. Well if I remember correctly I got a high score on the Arkansas state test while a certain somebody..." She pointed fiercely to T.J, " barely slid on by."

Mikey looked at his watch, 8:35. "Guys," Everyone turned toward him. " School starts in ten minutes."

The gang looked at each other. " Crap. We should get going, don't wanna be late for the first day of school!" Gretchen shouted, heading around the corner.

T.J frowned, "Yea, we wouldn't want that." He whispered to Spinelli and Vince, who silently laughed.

Gretchen turned around, stopped and yelled, "Come on Spinelli, you haven't finished telling me about that trip to the beach! I want all the details, and you still have to describe Micheal's reaction to - "

"Yea, I'm coming! And I thought this confo was private!" Spinelli yelled back, walking over to the grinning like a girl red head.

"It was."

The boys watched the two girls walking in front of them. Spinelli talking in a quiet voice, Gretchen listening intently, and the two giggling whenever needed. T.J was staring at the back of Spinelli's head.

She really was becoming a girl. First letting her hair down and growing it out in the middle of fifth grade. Then changing into girl clothes and ditching her boots / hat. Now giggling over boys, wearing skirts, and T.J could have sworn she was wearing make - up. And who was this Mikey? Could it be Micheal? Why was Spinelli only telling Gretchen about times they spent together? Was there some romantic connection between the two. It was logical, they were both Italian, both born in Italy, they spent Spinelli's last summer as a child together, he lived next door to her uncle, and he was probably rich, not to mention he was also handsome. Maybe there was something more going on then a summer friendship, like a summer ro-.

"Teej, watch where you're going!" T.J snapped back to life just realize he had run into Spinelli and plowed her down. He now layed on top of her on the side walk. "Would you get up!"

T.J jumped up, and backed away. Spinelli got to her knees, then slowly to her feet. "What was up with that? You spaced out and ran me over."

"Sorry, I - "

"Ashley?"

Spinelli turned around.

A guy was walking toward them, backpack slung over one shoulder, his hair falling into his eyes, and obviously Italian.

"Adam!" Spinelli dropped her bag in the grass and broke into a run, shoving herself into his arms. The guy lifted Spinelli off the ground and turned in a complete circle, her legs wrapped around his hips. Finally, he set her down. "What are you doing here?"

He grabbed her hands, holding her out at arms length. "Well, Mom and Dad thought it'd be good if I spent some time with Aunt Flo. So here we are! The good ol' US of A."

Spinelli dropped his hands, balled her's into fists and rested them on her hips. "I have three questions for you."

He nodded, "Shoot."

"What about Ann?"

"We're keeping in touch over IMs."

"OK. Did my parents know you were coming?"

He nodded again. "They thought it's be a great surprise."

"That's so like them." Spinelli smiled. "Last question, you dying to meet my friends I obsessed over telling you about?"

He turned her around, slipped her arm through his, and walked them over to the confused group members. "But of course."

The two stood in front of the five. T.J looked at Spinelli. "Who's he?"

Gretchen and Vince looked at each other. "And why did he call you Ashley?" Vince questioned.

Gretchen put her hand on her hip. "And why'd you answer to it?"

Spinelli smiled sheepishly. "I decided to go by Ashley from now on."

"You what!?" All but T.J yelled. T.J stood there staring at the new comer. He looked familiar.

"Yea. So anyway." Spinelli pointed at the teen ager. "This is my cousin Adam, from the photos I showed you guys last night."

Gretchen stepped forward. "Hi I'm - "

Adam held up his hand. "Let me try." He pointed to Gus. "Gus right? The military brat." Gus nodded. Adam pointed to Vince. "Vince. Sports freak." Vince smiled, taking it as a compliment. Adam pointed to Gretchen, who still stood in front of him. "Gretchen. Smart girl, and Ash's only female friend, her best friend too." He looked her in the eyes.

"However, my tom boy cousin forgot to mention you're pretty too." Gretchen's cheeks turned a faint red, and she stepped back, looking as if she was trying to hide behind Gus. Adam pointed to T.J. "Two letter name guy. T.J. Trouble maker. Don't get my cuz in too much trouble K?" T.J nodded. Adam then turned to Mikey. "Mikey. Well that's easy to remember. Specially since we called Micheal that. Nice to meet all of you."

Spinelli turned to her cousin. "How is Micheal anyway?"

"Fine. He's been missing you though." Adam threw his arm around Spinelli. "I swear Dragon's in love."

"Really." She laughed. "We should probably get going. School's starting soon."

Gretchen looked at her watch, "7 minutes till we need to be there."

Spinelli sighed. "Thanks Gretch."

Gretchen put her arm around Spinelli, "You still have to finish that beach story."

Adam's eyes bugged out. He looked at Spinelli, surprised. "You're telling her THAT story?"

She smiled. "Course. She is the only girl I can talk to right now. All my other girls are in Europe." The two girls linked arms, and headed towards the school.

Adam looked the four group members left behind. "They always been like that, or is it a growing up thing for girls?"

The five boys followed the two whispering girls, respectfully keeping their distance. "I think it's the growing up one." Vince answered.

Unfortunately, they arrived at the school. The girls waiting by the fence, Spinelli, smirking, Gretchen trying hard to keep a straight face and even dentally not working too well.  
"Well you guys ready to find our fate?" Spinelli asked as her and Gretchen fell back in step with the others.

Gus answered, "Should we be?"

Spinelli shrugged, but didn't answer. The seven continued toward the front office, a bright yellow paper hung on the door.

Gretchen squinted at it, "' All seventh graders report to the student office to sign up for electives.'" She turned to the group, "Where's the student office?"

T.J pointed in the distance. "I'm guessing under the sign that says 'student office?"

Gretchen mentally smacked herself on the head. She needed to pay attention. Just cause Spinelli was getting more male attention, doesn't mean Gretchen wouldn't. Spinelli had already got a crush, she started puberty (N/A EW hate writing that), was developing faster (N/A That too), and had already kissed a boy. So, technically, it wasn't her choice, and wasn't exactly what Spinelli wished for, but, Spinelli had confided in Gretchen, that Spin hadn't wanted to "experiment" with anyone else.

That did it for Gretchen, she knew her best friend had a crush on their group's leader. And from the hints Gretchen picked up from Vince, T.J had a DEEP crush on the tom boy.

Then there was the whole summer, Micheal, romance thing happening. Spinelli was just leading him on. The whole beach thing, Micheal had kissed her cheek, and treated her like a princess all night. Micheal had even recited a Romeo and Juliet line to her - 'Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy, Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more, To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue Unfold the imagined happiness that both, Receive in either by this dear encounter.'

To which she blushed, smiled and sighed. Spinelli would have a choice to make.

The gang soon reached the office and broke into small groups muttering about less concerning topics.

* * *

Ok, so that was the second part. And please, **REVIEW!!!!! **It makes me feal loved when you do! And I love feeling loved!


End file.
